First Kiss
by ForeverYoungLove
Summary: One day during Winter Vacation, Brittany spends the week at Santana's. When Brittany asks Santana to go to the park, little does Santana know she will get what she was hoping for.


**A/N- This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's good, I had a random thought and decided to write it down!**

**Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so please be nice. Anyways I wanted to write one on my favorite _Glee _couple, Brittany and Santana, so if you like it please review! Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, or the characters, but I do down the idea**

**Santana's POV:**

We're having a sleepover, the third one from this week. Since it was winter break, Brittany was staying at my house while her parents went to look at colleges with her older sister Ashley. It was a regular Wednesday; we were sitting around my room and talking about every little thing that came to mind.

"Hey Sanny? Can we go to the park?" Brittany looked at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I put down my magazine with a sigh. "Why do you want to go out Britt? It's only like 10 degreases." _Ok, maybe I over exaggerated on the temperature_. "Sannnnnnnn please?" I hear her sweet voice ask me.

I look at her cute pout on her lips and wish I could press mine to hers, but she doesn't like me like that. I've had a crush on her for a while now, and sure we cuddle, kiss each other's cheek, hold hands a lot, and go everywhere with each other, but she doesn't feel the same.

"Fine, get your coat. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick." She looks at me and giggles, now I'm confused. "What is it?" I ask with a little amusement in my voice. She giggles again, I smile because her giggle is adorable, just like her.

"It's just that you sounded like my mom, you really care about me huh?" She asks half-jokingly, but I answer anyways, "Yeah Britt, how can I not care about you? You're my best friend." She smiles at me and slips on her jacket, then she finds mine and hands it to me. Our fingers graze each other's and I felt a spark run through my body and I blushed and pulled my hand away…..and wait was she blushing too? Nah it's just my mind playing tricks on me. "Thanks" I whisper to her putting my coat on.

We walked down the stairs and left a note on the table just in case my mom or dad came home from work early, which won't happen considering they work until 1:30am. Britt always is there to keep me company, that's probably why I have a crush on her, she's always around and so sweet to me. She gets me to smile when my day is….well….like shit. "Ready to go San?" Damn her voice is so sweet. "Yeah." I grab my house keys, some money and my cell phone and head out the door with Brittany close behind.

As soon as we walk a few blocks, I feel a soft hand sliding into mine and locking our fingers closely together. I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and I look down at our hands with a shy smile on my lips. She looks at me and gives one of those smiles that I swear can light up the whole world. We walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until we reach the park, where Brittany runs off to the duck pond.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder. _Omg…..what am I doing? This is a totally romantic pose…..will Britt think it's weird?_ "San?" She asks in a questioning and loving voice. "Why don't we ever stand like this? I really like when you hold me like this. I feel safe in your arms." I lost my train of thought. _Did she really just say that or am I going insane? _"W-what? I mean..uhmm…I dunno Britt Britt, I'm glad you like it because I do to."

_Damn, I sounded like an idiot. _"San?" Brittany turns around to face me, now my hands are around her waist and hers crawl up and are gently placed around my neck, making my skin tingle and suddenly feel warmer. "Yeah Britt?" I suddenly feel nervous, she's looking at me with curious eyes and suddenly she asks me something I NEVER would thought she would ask me.

"Can I kiss you?" I'm literally having a mental break down, what if I'm not a good enough kisser, what if I have bad breath, what if she won't think it means anything to me because it sure as hell does. I realized I still had to answer her, "Yes…please." She gives me a soft smile and leans in close to my lips and whispers "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Before I had a chance to respond, I had the softest pair of lips on mine in a sweet and passionate kiss.

I leaned into the kiss more and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. We pulled apart from each other and booth had matching smiles on our faces. She blushes and I feel my face become warmer than it normal is. "Wow, you're a great kisser Sanny." I smile and blush a darker shade of pink. "Thanks Britt, but I think you were better."

She blushes and I can't help myself from bringing my hand up to cup her cheek and run my thumb over her it softly. She leans into my touch and looks at me in the eyes, I look back into hers and I think out loud. "Maybe we could….uhm…you know…kiss again?"

She giggles and leans in and presses her lips to mine once again. _I love the feeling of her lips on mine, they fit so perfectly and omg! I just kissed my best friend and I really liked it. _I kissed Brittany back with as much love and compassion I could possibly put into the kiss. We kissed for a few more minutes until we needed some air.

The rest of the time we spent at the park would be at the bench or the swings. We kept stealing shy glances at each other and blushed, quickly looking away when we were caught staring. A few kisses were stolen from each other.

On the way back to my house, her hand was gently placed in mine and connected our fingers. She smiled and I smiled back at her. We shared a small kiss, and from that moment, I realized I was in love with my best friend.

**Thank you so much for reading this….I hope it was okay because I have never wrote a fanfiction. Please review and tell me how it was, your comments mean a lot so please leave them 3 alright I hoped you enjoyed**


End file.
